Autumn
by Starrdust Night
Summary: Okay. Weird fic, beware. Hopefully a S/J future fic. Scott's mad at Jean but why? Find out by reading. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters, they belong to the  
  
wonderful and marvellous Marvel Company. This fic is my idea though, so don't  
  
you dare steal it or I'll sue you!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is my first X-Men Evolution fic so, if you can go easy  
  
on me, I'll be eternally grateful! Any ways, reviews are welcome and flames will  
  
burn to ashes curtesy of Cyclops (Scott).  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was dark out when Scott walked along the street. He still didn't know why he had decided to walk into town. He could have driven, but, he needed to clear his mind. Anyway, it was better to clear his head while walking that way it  
  
wasn't to dangerous.  
  
He sighed as he saw the academy coming up. A car's headlights shone from behind him. Scott stepped off to the side and watched as the car drove past him and up to the front gates. A teenage girl with red hair stepped out of the car.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to drive you up to the front door Jean?" a male voice asked from inside the car.  
  
"I'm sure Duncan -" the girl responded. Scott glared at the car and turned away from the car. He ran back the way he'd come and waited until Duncan's car passed him again. When he got inside it was past twelve in the morning. There was no sign of Jean and Scott sighed as he went upstairs to his room.  
  
I thought she dumped him... How could she go back out with that  
  
dim-witted jerk? I thought she changed...  
  
Scott turned and sighed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as the grandfather clock in the hall chimed half-past twelve.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the above fic, that's the product of little sleep and lots of caffine. Never tried that combination before...Anyway, as previously mentioned, this is my first X-Men Evolution fic. I know it's bad, but, oh well. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue or not. Your review counts!  
  
Celestial ~ Mage 


	2. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men otherwise this may be an episode. It depends  
  
on how insane I am! ^_^  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is another product of little sleep and lots of caffine  
  
and suger. Let me know what you think and remember that I don't tolerate  
  
flames. Unless they're constructive. I'll delete them if you send them.   
  
Remember that! Now...on with the fic! ^_^  
  
*blah* = talking by means of telepathy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The air came from the north, from Canada, turning the air frosty. Scott sighed and looked out the window. He was tired and it was seven in the morning and he was awake. The other's were out in the yard goofing off as they raked leaves that Logan had ordered them to rake two weeks ago.   
  
Scott smiled as he ran a hand through his brown hair and picked out the students. Rogue was standing by a tree rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands. She looked beat and Scott smiled. Evan was obediantly following directions, until Kurt dumped a pile on his head that is.  
  
Scott shook his head and turned to his bedroom door. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Logan was walking out to oversee the leaf clearing. Scott poured himself a glass of juice and put two slices of toast in the toaster. He wandered out of the kitchen and looked out the front windows at the lawn-cleaning commitee.   
  
They were grumbling and shooting disgruntled looks at Logan. He smirked before going back into the kitchen. Jean was sitting on the counter, a slice of toast in her hand, and drinking from the carton of orange juice. "Jean, is that my toast your eating?" Scott asked. She looked up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Morning," she said as she raised the toast to her mouth.   
  
"Jean..." he warned. She smirked and took a bite. She then took a sip from the carton again and smirked at Scott. "I knew someone was drinking out of the carton," he muttered.  
  
"Uh-uh! I only drink out of it when there's only a glass or two left in it!" Jean protested. She used her telekinesis to float the empty carton into the trash can. "So, you gonna help with the lawn cleaning?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, we should both," Scott answered.  
  
Jean smiled. "Don't look so enthusiastic Scott, let alone sound like it," she replied. He smiled slightly.  
  
"So, you have fun with Duncan last night?" he asked.  
  
"What...? What are you talking about?" Jean spluttered.  
  
"I saw you two last night. At the front gates, in his car. You and Duncan. I thought you broke up with him," Scott demanded.  
  
Jean glared at him. "Scott Summers!" she exclaimed. She was turning red and it wasn't from embarassment. "Scott, this is none of your business. I don't pry into your personal life and I expect the same from you! You are my best friend and best friends don't spy on each other thank-you very much!"  
  
"Jean...I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately. And now your back with Duncan..." Scott began.  
  
"Duncan...? Is he what this is all about? Listen Scott - " she stopped and they both looked towards the kitchen door. Ororo Monroe, Storm, was standing there. She smiled at them.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" she asked. She walked towards the refridgerator. Neither teen answered and she sighed. "Well, I guess we're out of juice. I'll make some fresh from some real oranges. Better than the carton stuff," Storm exclaimed.   
  
Jean looked at Scott. *We'll finish this later...* she growled. She finished the toast and then slid off the counter. As she passed Scott, she made sure to bump into him. She hurried out of the kitchen and outside to help.  
  
Scott sighed as he hit his head on the cabinet. *You can count on it...* he sent to her. Storm looked at him and smiled slightly. She shook her head as she walked out of the kitchen, grabbing an apple on her way out before heading outside and into the fresh morning air. Scott groaned as he got off the counter. What did I do? he silently asked himself.  
  
Author's Note: Okaaaay, I have absolutely NO clue in what happened here. Anyway, should I continue or erase the whole thing and disappear off the face of this earth? Your comments will make the difference! Please be constructive in your reviewing though! Thank-you:  
  
Celestial ~ Mage 


End file.
